Punk England x Reader: She's A Rebel
by angelofpasta
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was the punk rocker of your dreams. He went to the school as you but never seemed to notice you, that is until he heard your band play. The reader is going through a rough time and he might be the only one that can help her through it. Punk!England x Reader. Reader Insert. Lemon after first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Reader Insert, Lemon in the next chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, you or any of the song**_

_**Summary: Arthur Kirkland was the punk rocker of your dreams. He went to the same school as you but never seemed to notice you, that is until he heard your band play. Punk!England x Reader. Reader Insert. Lemon in second chapter.**_

_**Hey guys, another reader insert and this time with Punk!England. I hope you enjoy. The second chapter will contain lemon, I promise. Enjoy and please let me know what you think and what reader inserts you'd like to read next!**_

You peeked out at the crowd from backstage with a smile; you and your band were playing at a big punk rock festival in your area. You were up next and planned to play a small set with some of your favorite songs in it. When looking out you caught a glimpse of..._him_. You let out a surprised gasp and your heartbeat sped up a little. You doubled checked to be sure but there could be no doubt once you caught a glimpse of him again. Arthur Kirkland was here.

Arthur Kirkland was the lead singer of the biggest punk rock band in your town. You went to the same high school and you had to admit to yourself that you might have a _small_ crush on him. Not that it mattered because after his band became successful you couldn't get near him to even attempt to talk to him. He always had a large crowd of people around him and the biggest bitch in the school was his current girlfriend.

There were rumors that he might be playing here tonight and apparently they were true. His band mates were sitting by him and his girlfriend was hanging on to his arm. He had a bored expression on his face; clearly he wasn't impressed by the current act. You tried to forget the fact he was there while preparing to go on but you couldn't help but think of how this might be the only chance to express how you liked him. This was also the first time he would hear your band play and you were secretly hoping he would like it.

You did a last check in the mirror, fixing your (h/c) hair with a thick (s/c) streak. You were wearing a black vest and a maroon tank top that had a black skull on it. You had your favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a dog tag necklace on.

"Wow _, you look awesome!" Your best friend and drummer Glibert said.

Your other band mates Francis and Antonio walked up, "Ready to go on?"

"Lets do this!" You said. You quickly discussed the songs you would be playing and did last checks before your band was introduced and you walked onto the stage.

You heard the opening cords to The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance play. You grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

"_Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave  
This alone, you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need," _you looked at Arthur for the first time and he seemed to be attentively listening. His girlfriend on the other hand wasn't happy_. _

"_I'm the one that you loathe._

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

_'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band  
I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before I go?"_ This time his bright green eyes met your (e/c) eyes and you held his gaze. He smirked as you continued the song. _  
"Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before I go?  
Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_"

During the song you occasionally let your gaze wander to him but you tried to focus the rest of your attention on the audience that was singing and dancing along with you. You continued your set and the crowd's reception was really good. You couldn't help but notice that Arthur never lost interest in your performance and that playful smirk never slipped from his face. His girlfriend, on the other hand, couldn't stop glaring at you with a scowl on her face.

Before you knew it the time had come to play your last song. You had made a last minute change and informed the rest of the band of what you wanted to do and they had agreed. The song you had chosen was meant specifically for Arthur. Although your band hadn't planned on playing it you had played it in other venues and had plenty of practice with it so the last minute change was ok. You took a drink and stepped up to the microphone again as Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne began to play. You smiled and your eyes locked with Arthur's.

"_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious _

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me"_ Arthur seemed to be growing more and more amused as his girlfriend grew more and more furious. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her at the perfect time.

"_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear"_ His girlfriend got so fed up that she finally got up and stormed out of the room. Arthur, to your pleasure, stayed and he had a sly smirk on his face. He didn't even care that she left, she was really just a plaything and he was beginning to get tired of how bitchy and possessive she was.

"_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)"_

You finished the song and left the stage, very pleased with yourself. The crowd was going crazy. Your band mates were smiling and hugging you. Everyone was complimenting you as you made your way back out to the crowd to take your seats and watch the other acts. A few acts later Arthur and his band went walked onto the stage. Arthur was wearing a union jack t-shirt with a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. His band played through their set and you couldn't believe how amazing they were. You were a bit disappointed when he didn't look your way during the entire act. You were sitting where he had been, directly in front of the stage so he had to be deliberately avoiding looking at you. Then they were about to play their last song. Suddenly, She's a Rebel by Green Day came on and his green eyes locked with your (e/c) eyes again. He smirked, his eyes never leaving yours as he began to sing.

_"__She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction  
From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername  
She's the symbol_

_Of resistance_

_And she's holding on my_

_Heart like a hand grenade  
Is she dreaming?_

_What I'm thinking_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate  
Is she trouble like I'm trouble?_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that  
Sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings the liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind  
She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction  
She's a rebel, she's a rebel_

_She's a rebel and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel_

_She's a rebel and she's dangerous"_

You couldn't help but blush. He focused on you the entire song, making your heart speed up and your stomach fill with butterflies. The crowd was still rowdy and cheering, the party not stopping anytime soon. You were hanging out with the rest of your band when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to realize it was one of the members of Arthur's band.

"Hey your _, right?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Well I wanted to come over here and tell you what a great proformance you had, it was simply amazing."

"Thanks you guys are awesome too."

"Well I've got to be going but I'm glad I found you!"

"Yeah, nice talking to you."

He started to walk away but then paused and turned back, "I almost forgot, Arthur said to give this to you," He said digging through his pockets and pulling out a piece of folded paper with your name on it. He handed it to you, waved, and walked away. You opened the paper and saw a message in perfect handwriting:

**I'm backstage- don't keep me waiting.**

**~Arthur Kirkland**

You quickly excused yourself from your friends and went backstage. It was dark and everyone was gone. Your heart beat increasingly picked up at each small sound. You tensed up as you felt someone's breath on your neck but you held back your squeak of surprise.

"That was something that you did out there love."

"The singing? That was nothing," you said in reply, loosening up a little as you heard his voice, glad it was Arthur and not some creep.

He spun you around to face him, bringing your face close to his. "Oh, I don't know love, that last song sure seemed to be something."

You blushed, "Well your last song seemed to be something too."

He smirked, "Did you like it? I thought it fit you pretty well."

You took a step back, you were now against a wall, "But you don't know me."

He stepped forward, "Oh _, you'd be surprised at how well I know you."

You attempted to push him back but he caught your hands and pinned them above your head, "My, my, your quite the feisty one now aren't you?" He said.

You expected him to let go but he didn't. You wanted to be angry but you couldn't stop yourself from blushing no matter how hard you tried. You managed to at least glare at him a little, which made you feel better.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Hey-" He grabbed your chin and cut you off with a rough kiss. You gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. You melted into the kiss and suddenly your tongues were fighting for dominance, he eventually won. You broke apart, your head feeling light from lack of oxygen.

"I like you, you've got spirit. Call me," He said, walking away.

"But I don't have your number!" He smirked and kept going. You leaned against the wall, a little dazed from what had happened. You suddenly felt something in your back pocket. You pulled it out, it was another piece of paper with your name written on the outside. You opened it:

**Intrigued yet? Call me if you want to see me again- 573-0218**

**~Arthur Kirkland**

You let out a shaky breath, not believing what just occurred. You met and talked to Arthur Kirkland and then he kissed you. Although you wanted to be mad at him for cutting you off and acting arrogant you couldn't be. After all, his self-assured attitude and rebelliousness was what attracted you to him in the first place. You just hoped he wouldn't break your heart. You pushed that thought aside and decided to go home. You hadn't been this happy in a long time.

_**Sooooo….what did you guys think? Should I continue it? I don't know 100% where this story is going but I'll have the next chapter up within a few days (don't forget: lemon). I can't exactly predict how many chapters it will be but if you guys want more Punk!England I will be happy to write more. Oh and I am looking to maybe do a bad touch trio or maybe an America reader insert next if I don't get any requests. I might also add more to the North Italy Lemon. But I want to hear from you so please tell me what you're looking to read next!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Lemon, Reader Insert**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**_

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new plot development (and some lemon). So the story has developed to more than I originally thought, I hope you like it! Since I didn't work some lyrics into this chapter my recommended listening for the conversation between Arthur and you is Last Night by Skillet. Well enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

Two days had passed since the music festival and all you could think about was Arthur. You had text him to give him your number but you both had been too busy over the weekend to make any plans or even talk.

You just got home from saying goodbye to Toni, Gilbert and Francis. They were going away for their annual "boy's week". As much as you tried to be happy that they were having fun you couldn't help but dread the week of boredom that you were anticipating. Your band mates were the only people you were really close with and you definitely didn't want to be home more than you had to. You walked in your front door. You inwardly sighed when you saw the empty beer cans strewn throughout the house. It was going to be a hard night.

Nobody, not even the band, knew about your home life. Your mother had left your father and abandoned you when you were young. Your father had become more and more of an alcoholic as the years went on. You grabbed a trash bag and began cleaning up. You got to the living room and saw your father half passed out on the couch. He woke up when you walked into the room and stood up, staggering over to you.

"Where were you?" He slurred. He usually drinks but it was clear he had been drinking more than usual.

"At a friends."

"Which one?"

"Toni's."

"You slut! You're sleeping with him aren't you?" He said suddenly stepping forward and slapping you across the face. You stumbled back, crashing into the wall. The vase on the shelf came crashing down on your head. Tears streaked your face but you didn't say a word. You knew it wouldn't help anyway. His beer dropped and smashed on the floor. He picked up some pieces and threw them at you when you stood up. Luckily only two grazed you and none of them hit you directly.

Your father stumbled back to the couch and opened another beer. You ran upstairs, wishing you could go to see Toni, Gilbert or Francis but they were already gone. It normally wasn't this bad. You never had more than a few bumps and bruises but you were bleeding. You grabbed your phone and looked through your contacts, arriving at his number. You looked at the clock, it was already 2 am. You shouldn't, you couldn't. But your vision was getting fuzzy and your head was throbbing. You hit the send button and the phone began ringing.

A drowsy voice answered the phone, "Ello?"

You bit your lip, "I-it's me, _"

He yawned, "When I said to call me I didn't exactly mean at 2 am love."

"I know," your voice broke, "I just didn't know who to call."

"What wrong, what happened?" He said his voice suddenly filled with concerned.

"I can't stay here…can I come over?" You said desperately.

"Yeah."  
He gave you his address and you climbed out your window and got into your car. You quickly drove down the block and stopped, typing it into the GPS. It wasn't long before you were pulling up to a small house. You walked up to it; unsure of if this was a good idea and if this was even his house. When you arrived at the door it swung open and he was standing there in just his jeans. His eyes went wide at your appearance. New bruises had started to form, you had gashes on your arms and you had a bump on your head.

"Oh my god what happened?" He said walking over to you and examining your wounds.

"My dad…" You said.

"Here come inside," He said leading you inside and sitting you down on the couch. He got out the first aid kit and ice from the refrigerator. He handed you the ice and you held it against your head while he cleaned out the cuts.

"How?" He asked gazing into your (e/c) eyes.

You bit your lip again, "My dad…drinks too much. He slapped me, I fell back into the wall and a vase fell on my head. He dropped his beer and when the glass smashed he threw some of the pieces at me. I'm sorry. I just didn't know where to go."

You started to cry again and he pulled you into a hug. "Shhh…it will be ok. You're here now. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm here for you." You could see he seemed angry, angry at what happened to you and you couldn't understand why.

He stroked your (h/l) (h/c) hair. After what seemed like forever you finally began to calm down, "Thank you, I'm sorry for calling so late and coming over. My only friends are all out of town and even they don't know about what goes on at home."

"What happened to your mother?" He asked cautiously.

You sighed, "I don't know she abandoned me when I was young."

"I'm sorry," He said, still holding you close.

"Where are your parents?" You asked, realizing for the first time that you were alone.

He sighed, "They died awhile back. They left the house to me and when I was old enough I quite school and got out of the orphanage. Between the band ad my inheritance I'm able to live pretty nicely and I was able to go back to school."

"I'm sorry," You said, resting your head on his chest. How could you be so comfortable with him, you wondered, you barely knew him.

"It was a long time ago. I barely think about it now. You can't keep living with your dad though. You can only get hurt more."

"I have nowhere else to go."

"Well," he said pausing to consider, "you could more in here. I have an extra room but I haven't gotten a bed for it yet. So for now you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

You looked at him in shock, "Why would you do something like that for me?"

"Because you need help and I like you," he looked away, "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too." He looked back and his emerald green eyes met your shining (e/c) eyes. He leaned down and kissed you and you immediately responded, deepening it.

Suddenly he stopped. "What's wrong?" You asked.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of the fact that you're upset and need somewhere to stay. It wouldn't be right."

"But you didn't just start liking me, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I have liked you for a really long time."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, so it shouldn't be a problem," you stood up, "so which way is your bedroom?"

He stood up and pointed to the door down the hall, There."

"Well I'll be in there. Feel free to follow." You said walking into his bedroom.

He paused, taken aback. Was this the same girl that was here two seconds ago? He smirked and followed you. When he walked into his room you had a smirk on that suddenly turned into a mock pout.

"Arthur, I'm hurting, can you make me feel better?"

He smirked devilishly, "I'll see what I can do," he said pinning you to the wall and kissing you passionately. He was forceful enough to bring a blush to your face but gentle enough not to hurt you. You pushed off the wall a bit and he moved backwards until his legs hitthe edge of the bed and he fell back onto it. The battle for dominance began as your tongue fought for control. You lost as he overpowered you and flipped you onto your back.

He broke the kiss to trail tiny kisses and nips down your neck while his hands worked to get your shirt off. Once it was it was tossed aside and he continued down your shoulder, chest and stomach. He kissed your lips again while he unclasped your bra and tossed it over to where your shirt was.

His hand moved to one breast, squeezing and massaging it. His mouth attacked your other breast. His tongue circled your nipple and his teeth suddenly grazed them, causing you to squeak. He then sucked on it while massaging it with his free hand, causing you to moan. He switched back and forth between breasts, torturing you with his hands and mouth.

One of his hands snaked down to the hem of your jeans and is green eyes stared into your (e/c) eyes. The lust in his eyes matched your own and you nodded your head, granting him permission to continue. He undid your pants and you helped him slid them off. He slid your panties off and nudged your legs open.

He stroked the inside of your thigh and his fingers danced around your opening, teasing you mercilessly. You were already wet but the teasing was driving you crazy, causing you to grow more and more wet and you squirmed.

You couldn't take the teasing anymore and whined, "Arthur."

He smirked, "Beg."

"Arthur," you looked at him with a sigh, "please?"

"You can do better than that."

You groaned, "Please, please touch me. Arthur, I need you."

He smirked again and stuck one finger in. You were so tight he worked the one finger in and out and you moaned softly. He added another finger and scissored them, spreading you more. You moaned a little louder. He added a third finger and you whimpered, you were so tight that it was uncomfortable. He began moving his fingers in and out quickly, causing pleasure to surge through you again. His fingers were course from playing guitar and you moaned loudly as they ran over your g-spot.

He moved down and darted his tongue across you clit, causing you to moan and squirm beneath him. He tortured your clit with his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, nipping it and sucking it. You were moaning loudly and you could feel your orgasm building. He knew you were going to reach it soon and he sped up.

You arched your back as you reached your climax. Your whole body pulsed as the pleasure overtook you and you screamed his name. He slowed down, making your orgasm last as long as possible. You sighed in bliss, panting and a bit out of breath.

He kissed your lips, "Let's not go all the way tonight."

You looked up at him, "But I really want to."

"Believe me love, I want to as well but I want it to be special. It will be your first time, right?" You nodded, "Then we will wait." He said with a smile.

You looked down and saw how hard he was through his pants. "Well then I will just have to take care of this," you said, smirking playfully, "Now it seems you are a bit overdressed, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as you unbuttoned his pants and threw them over to the pile of clothing across the room. You slid his boxers off.

You moved down and grabbed his shaft, moving your hang up and down slowly. You traced your tongue over the head and licked down and back up the shaft before taking as much as you could. He groaned and thrust into your mouth. You deep throated him, making him moan. It wasn't long before he was getting close and you massaged his balls and went faster. He suddenly came and you swallowed it all. He pulled you to him for a messy passionate kiss. You didn't mind tasting yourselves on each other's mouths.

You curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around you protectively.

"I love you _. I don't know if you know how long I've liked you."

You smiled, "I love you too."

You fell asleep in his arms and felt happy and safe for the first time in a long time. The next morning you woke up next to him.

"Good mornin love."

"Good morning," you said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy."

"Good would you like some breakfast?"

"Maybe just some cereal," as much as you loved him you had heard about his deadly cooking and preferred to wait awhile before addressing that issue.

"Sure, or we could go out for breakfast."

Your stomach growled, "That sounds really good actually."

He got up and began getting dressed, "Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Nope," you said, getting dressed in your clothes from the day before.

"Hmm…we should get some of your stuff from your house. That is if you have decided to move in. For now I can buy you some clothing."

You blushed, "Of course I'll move in. And you don't have to by me anything."

"But I want to. Oh and tonight my band is playing if you want to come."

You smiled, "I'd love to."

"Then it's a date."

"You know, I don't think the bed situation is going to be a problem," you smirked.

"No, I suppose not," he said with a chuckle.

_**Yay! It took me a bit longer to write this chapter because the plot bunnies began to run rampant in my head so they didn't go all the way yet but they will soon! I hope you guys are enjoying. I'll try to update really really soon but I still have to work on my North Italy fic and requests. Let me know what you think and if you have any requests!**_


End file.
